Down the Drain
by QuickStrike15
Summary: The Ronin Warriors become the target of dangerous nether magic, and it could lead to the end of their lives. Sixth in a series.


Down the Drain  
  
Written by  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Everyone arrives in front of Aplat's castle at long last.  
RYO: "Well, it looks like we made it."  
CYE: "Now all we have to do is get inside."  
RYO: "There are two guards at the gate."  
ROWEN: "Me and Sage can take them out."  
RYO: "Do it."  
SAGE: "You got it." He and Rowen jump up, and descend on the guards. They stomp on their heads, and knock them out.  
ROWEN: "All clear." He whispers.  
RYO: "Let's go, people!" Everyone moves inside the castle gates. They close behind them. "We have to be on supreme alert here. If anyone finds out we're here, it's over for us."  
ROWEN: "Are we taking the secretive approach here? I thought we'd blast in, and let our presence be known."  
RYO: "It didn't work too well when we tried it on Talpa. Kayura nearly skewered us then. And Talpa had the time to prepare something to stop us in our tracks."  
ROWEN: "But hasn't Aplat already? Now that Boransa and Stryke-Saber are out of the picture, I'm sure he's coming up with something to stop us."  
RYO: "You might be right, but I don't want to tip him off. I'm not sure if this'll be better, you just have to trust me."  
ROWEN: "Of course, Ryo. Let's move." The team skulks along the castle, watching for Dynasty guards.  
  
***  
  
A Dynasty soldier stands before Aplat.  
APLAT: "So, Stryke-Saber's apparently gotten himself into Boransa's trouble, along with a sizable amount of soldiers. This is quite interesting. You may go." The soldier leaves the throne room. "Moon Devil!" Moon Devil rushes inside.  
MOON DEVIL: "Master?"  
APLAT: "Have the nether spirits completed work on the energy draining sphere?"  
MOON DEVIL: "They are nearly complete. It should not take much longer now, a mere matter of minutes."  
APLAT: "Tell them to hurry. I have a feeling we're expecting company."  
MOON DEVIL: "Yes, master." He leaves.  
APLAT: "Shame on those Ronin Warriors, thinking they can fool me. According to the direction the attacks have taken, and in the time frame, the Ronin Warriors should be inside the castle walls by now. It shall be them who will be surprised."  
  
***  
  
The explorers continue their sneaking assault.  
KAYURA: "We're almost to the throne room now."  
RYO: "Good. Aplat's gonna be there, and we're gonna be gunning for him. He'll pay for marking the mortal realm."  
DAIS: "And for chaining me up, the monster."  
SEKHMET: "Focus yourself, Dais. You can't let your emotions rule you in a fight as serious as this, you'll lose your efficiency."  
DAIS: "If you don't get off my back, Sekhmet! Stop thinking you know everything about battle! He got you, too!"  
RYO: "Save it, both of you! You'll blow this for us!"  
DAIS: "You don't have to tell me."  
RYO: "I'm telling everyone. No foul-ups, not now." They sneak up to the throne room doors, and bust in. "Aplat!"  
APLAT: "Hello there, Ronin Warriors. So nice to have you in my realm."  
RYO: "Can it, Aplat! We're here to force a battle to the death!"  
APLAT: "Ah, yes. I was expecting such when you burst in. I hope you do well."  
RYO: "What?!"  
CYE: "He's got something up his sleeve!"  
ROWEN: "We need to take him out before he gets it!"  
APLAT: "Now, Moon Devil!" The eight Ronin Warriors jump up, when red lightning surrounds their bodies.  
RYO: "Aah! What's happening?!"  
KALE: "This is nether magic! I can feel it!"  
APLAT: "How observant, Kale. Now watch as its purpose comes into view."  
KENTO: "Hey, guys, I'm not feeling so hot right about now."  
ROWEN: "Me neither, I'm...so run down."  
RYO: "That's the nether magic! It's...draining our energy!"  
APLAT: "That's right! Have a nice nap, Ronin rats!" Everybody goes unconscious.  
  
***  
  
They all wake up, in the middle of a canyon.  
RYO: "Oh...hey! Guys! Wake up!" Everyone awakens groggily.  
KENTO: "Huh? Oh, man! What did Aplat do to us?"  
SAGE: "I have no clue, but I can barely move."  
ROWEN: "Me either. My muscles feel like lead weights."  
SEKHMET: "This is magic by the nether spirits for sure."  
KALE: "How can we fight it? Talpa used the same thing, and only the Jewel of Life could free us then."  
RYO: "Then that's what we need. We've got to get a message to Mia."  
KAYURA: "I'm sorry, but it's no use, Ryo. The source of the nether magic bonding our energy would interfere too greatly at this point "  
ROWEN: "Perfect. The only thing that can save us from this is blocked by the problem itself."  
RYO: "We can't give up hope, Rowen. I don't know about you, but I've come too far to let Aplat stop me now."  
MOON DEVIL: "Oh, yeah? How about me?" They all strain to look up, and see Aplat's Dark Warlord. "So, it appears the Ronin Warriors are as weak as newborn kittens at this point. Easy pickings, now."  
RYO: "Back off, bug-eyes!"  
MOON DEVIL: "That tone, with your keeper of life or death?!" He kicks Ryo.  
ROWEN: "Hey, stop it!"  
KENTO: "Leave him alone!"  
MOON DEVIL: "Clearly, you fools don't understand what's going on. I am the master of your fate. If you wish to live, you will not tell me what to do!" He kicks Ryo again. "And no insults!"  
SAGE: "Why don't you just finish us off? It would be a lot more interesting."  
MOON DEVIL: "Well, Master Aplat gave me explicit instructions not to send you off in peace. So I get to torture you immensely before you perish at my hand! To think, of all the warlords in all the realms, I get the pleasure of destroying the Ronin Warriors!"  
DAIS: "You bore me!"  
MOON DEVIL: "Insect!"  
DAIS: "Well, it takes one to know one!" Moon Devil pulls his staff, and whacks Dais on the back. "Aaahh!!!"  
MOON DEVIL: "What did I tell you?! Now you get to be the first one I torture!"  
SEKHMET: "Dais!"  
KALE: "Leave him alone!"  
RYO: "Yeah, freak-face! I'm the one you want!"  
MOON DEVIL: "Fools, the lot of you!" He leaps into the air, and points his spear at Ryo's leg.  
CYE: "No, Ryo!"  
KENTO: "Ryo!"  
SAGE: "Watch out!"  
ROWEN: "Life!" His forehead glows, and red lightning surges around him again. "Aaahh! It hurts!"  
SAGE: "Rowen?"  
CYE: "Rowen, what's happening?"  
MOON DEVIL: "Huh?" Moon Devil lands on his feet. "It appears this one is torturing himself all alone. I must investigate." He walks over to Rowen. "You, what's wrong?"  
ROWEN: "My body! It's on fire!"  
RYO: "Rowen!"  
KENTO: "Fight it!"  
SAGE: "You can do it!"  
CYE: "We're all with you!" Their foreheads glow as well. "Trust!"  
KENTO: "Justice!"  
SAGE: "Wisdom!"  
RYO: "Virtue!"  
SEKHMET: "Fealty!"  
KALE: "Obedience!"  
DAIS: "Serenity!" The red lightning overtaking Rowen's body fades. He stops screaming.  
MOON DEVIL: "Feeling better now?"  
ROWEN: "Much. Thanks."  
MOON DEVIL: "Good. Now I can be the one to take you back to that painful place!"  
ROWEN: "No thanks!" Rowen leaps onto his feet.  
MOON DEVIL: "What?!"  
ROWEN: "You'd be surprised how much energy life provides!" He kicks Moon Devil in the gut, making him drop his spear. "Don't worry, guys! I'll have you back to normal in no time!" He raises his arm to the sky. "Armor of Strata, Tao-Inoki!" Mystical ribbons surround him, and he dons his armor. "Here goes!" He draws four arrows, and shoots them into the other four warriors. He draws three more, and shoots them into the others. He takes two final ones, and shoots them into Kayura and White Blaze. "That ought to pick you up!"  
MOON DEVIL: "What have you done?!"  
ROWEN: "I've undone the voodoo you placed on us, that's what!"  
MOON DEVIL: "No!" He picks up his spear. "Master Aplat trusted me to ensure your demise! Magic or no magic, that will come to pass!" He attacks Rowen. The Ronin Warrior tries his best to hold the Dark Warlord off, but he's too strong. Rowen goes down.  
CYE: "Hang in there, Rowen!"  
KENTO: "We're coming to help you!" The red lightning around them fades. They stand quickly.  
RYO: "Hands off, warlord! Armor of Wildfire, Tao-Jin!"  
KENTO: "Armor of Hardrock, Tao-Gi!"  
SAGE: "Armor of Halo, Tao-Chi!"  
CYE: "Armor of Torrent, Tao-Shin!" They transform. Ryo jumps in with his twin katana blades, and slashes an x into Moon Devil's armor, making him turn.  
MOON DEVIL: "Bad move, Ronin wimp!" He shoves Ryo onto his back.  
SAGE: "Let's see how you like this!" Sage dances with his sword, as it lights up. "Thunderbolt Cut!" He hacks into Moon Devil, but can't penetrate his shoulder. "That can't be!"  
MOON DEVIL: "And here I thought you got the memo. The Dark Warlords are much stronger this time around!" He grabs the sword blade, and shoots the hilt into Sage's stomach, making him collapse.  
KENTO: "Sage! Big mistake, bug-face! Iron Rock Crusher!" He shoots a force toward Moon Devil, but it only pushes him back. "Oh, no!"  
MOON DEVIL: "Yes! You can't stop me! I don't know how you managed to overcome Boransa and Stryke-Saber, perhaps they made an error in judgment. But you will never get past me!"  
CYE: "I don't think so! And you'll leave my friends alone!" Cye comes across with a right hook, which sends Moon Devil flying across the canyon.  
RYO: "Whoa! Cye!"  
KENTO: "How did you do that?"  
CYE: "Trust! My virtue started running through my head when I put my life in Rowen's hands!"  
SEKHMET: "To arms!"  
KALE: "To arms!"  
DAIS: "To arms!" They transform, and grab Moon Devil from all sides.  
MOON DEVIL: "Let me go!"  
SEKHMET: "Hurry! You can combine your armors while we hold him!"  
RYO: "Right!" They regroup. "Cye, you're the one with the power boost from trust. I want you to make the combination."  
CYE: "Really? You think I can do it?"  
RYO: "I know you can do it. You know what to do?"  
CYE: "Yeah. I just hope it works out."  
RYO: "You'll do just fine. Let's go, guys!" They all focus, and transform into energy balls. Cye lifts his spear, and all four enter his armor. He sheds it, and new purple armor slides on, fusing itself with water. His spear turns into a scythe.  
MOON DEVIL: "Off, now!" He shoves Sekhmet, Kale and Dais off of him, then spots Cye. "You've...changed."  
CYE: "That I have, bug-breath! And now I have enough energy to take you down!"  
MOON DEVIL: "I don't understand how you were able to overcome the nether magic draining your powers, but I'm going to defeat you anyway!"  
CYE: "Funny, it didn't look that way when I slammed you into that rock face!"  
MOON DEVIL: "Just to get your confidence up, Ronin weed!" He runs up to Cye, leaps into the air, and comes down on him with his spear held out. Cye grabs it right under the blade. "Huh? How is it possible?"  
CYE: "Like I said, now I have the energy to take you down!" He twists the blade off of the spear.  
MOON DEVIL: "Blast you! You'll pay for that!" He jumps back. "Tomb of Black Ice!"  
CYE: "Whoa!" He takes his scythe, and spins it in front of him at a tremendous speed, blocking the attack. It ricochets away, and freezes the ground everywhere.  
MOON DEVIL: "That's impossible! Nothing can guard against that attack!"  
CYE: "Then you just saw nothing in action!" He dashes toward Moon Devil, pokes him in the gut with his scythe, then jumps back, and whacks Moon Devil in the side of the head with it, sending him sliding around on the icy ground. "And now, for the coup de gras!" He holds his scythe to one side. "Hyper Typhoon Hammer!" He quickly pushes it out, and an awesome energy wave rushes from it. It hits Moon Devil full force.  
MOON DEVIL: "Aplat will win, no matter what you do! Aaahh!!!" He is disintegrated.  
CYE: "Whew. Well, it's over for now."  
A voice chimes in. "But the hardest fight is yet to come."  
CYE: "I know that voice. Ancient, is that you?" The Ancient appears before him.  
THE ANCIENT: "Hello, Cye."  
CYE: "So, you here to tell me about my armor?"  
THE ANCIENT: "That is the Armor of Tsunami. It has powers of endurance unlike any other armor."  
CYE: "Why is that?"  
THE ANCIENT: "Your virtue is trust, making it the only armor that relies in the power of others. When you combine, you have the greatest control over the abilities contributed from the other four Ronin Warriors."  
CYE: "That's amazing!"  
THE ANCIENT: "And that's the lesson to take note of through this experience. Rely on your teamwork to see you through to the end." He fades from sight.  
CYE: "Thank you, Ancient." The purple armor fades, and the other four reappear.  
RYO: "You got him!"  
ROWEN: "Good job!"  
SAGE: "We had all our faith in you!"  
KENTO: "So, what was your armor like?"  
CYE: "It was purple, and it gave me a scythe to fight with."  
KENTO: "Cool!"  
ROWEN: "Did The Ancient talk to you?"  
CYE: "Yeah. He told me it has the greatest endurance because it draws from strength in teamwork."  
KENTO: "Wow! I guess each of our new combined armors has its own special power."  
ROWEN: "Imagine what we can do with them, now that we know how to use them!"  
CYE: "We can beat Aplat for sure, and anything else he tries to throw at us!"  
SEKHMET: "After all, he thinks like man, and man makes mistakes."  
DAIS: "Yeah, like choosing to lock me up!"  
KALE: "Aplat's darkness won't shadow this or any other world!"  
RYO: "Well, we're close now, guys. Only one more Dark Warlord can stand in the way of our fight with Aplat."  
KAYURA: "And by sticking together, we can and will overcome him."  
RYO: "Right, Kayura." Everyone celebrates their latest victory, while someone looks overhead.  
GARA: "So, at last I we know their secret to victory, new armor combinations. I can expect this from them in the next battle, so I must come up with a way to counter it. I will return to the castle, and focus the nether spirits' energies on something that will actually hold our enemies back! Aplat will reign over the mortal realm, so long as I stand in existence!" He walks to his horse, and rides back to the castle. 


End file.
